unwindfandomcom-20200223-history
Unwind Wiki:Policies
These basic rules apply to the whole wiki and are definite. These guidelines apply to adding images, making pages, editing the wiki and everything in between. Remember, all we want is a fun atmosphere and these'll help with that... hopefully. Overview #Be civil to other users at all times. #No profanity is allowed on any page. #When in doubt, take it to the article's comments section. #Respect copyright. Wikia uses the CC-BY-SA license. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. #Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you remember what you did if you come back to the page at a later time. Please state what you changed and why in the Summary line to the left of the Save page button. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). #Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. #Do not use your signatures on mainspace articles. #Use the preview button. Before you click on Save page, click on the Preview button to see what your change(s) will look like. This will give you the chance to fix it before it's saved. This may also help you combine two or more edits into a single change, which is easier to check later. #Don't spam. "Spam" is an unwanted message, like advertisements, political statements and other off-topic messages. For this wiki, off-topic messages are messages that are not related to the show Camp Half-Blood. Spam also includes duplicate messages that are posted three or more times. #It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Article Guidelines Categories Be careful with categorizing articles. As much as possible, before you start a mass categorization, try to familiarize yourself with the other articles in the category first, or even approach the admins to be sure. Grammar and Spelling In order to communicate information effectively and to maintain a professional touch, proper use of grammar and spelling is vital. Edits with poor grammar and misspellings may be undone, so please take a moment to re-read what you have written and use spell check. Cite your references Although citations can cause some frustration for the writer, the process is simple and necessary to differentiate between fact and fanfiction and can also help readers determine when exactly an event first occurred or was referenced in the series. In the case of real-world information, it is vital to distinguish fact from opinion, rumor, and vandalism. Image Policy This wiki has a policy against using fanart. Fanart and personal pictures are allowed on user pages, but do not belong in articles; fanart placed in articles will be removed without notice. Images depicting vulgarity, nudity, or other inappropriate themes will be removed and may result in user banning without notice at the admins' discretion. Unnecessary content Fanfiction stories, non-canon topics, opinons, rumors, and other false information do not belong to articles. However, you are free to share these through blogs, comments on articles, or your user pages. Editing Conflicts Assume good faith This rule is a fundamental rule of all wikis. Since we allow anyone to edit, it follows that we assume that most people who work on the project are trying to help it, not hurt it. If this weren't true, a wiki project would be doomed from the beginning. Particularly, avoid reverting good faith edits. Only resort to reverting on very obvious vandalism or something that not only you would disagree on. When you can reasonably assume that something is a well-intentioned error, correct it without just reverting it or labeling it as vandalism. When you disagree with someone, consider using message walls to explain yourself, and give others the opportunity to do the same. This can avoid misunderstandings and prevent problems from escalating. If there is a problem, it's best to ask the user about the issue first, then take any additional steps if need be. There are, of course, limits to these. In the case that edits are clearly vandalism or that edits against the wiki's policy persist after a warning, see grounds for blocking under User Behavior. Protection Administrators can protect and unprotect pages. Protection of a page or image can mean that a non-admin cannot edit or move it. The majority of pages on all Wikia should remain publicly editable, and not protected. Pages may, however, be temporarily or permanently protected for legal reasons (for example, license texts should not be changed) or in cases of extreme vandalism or edit warring. Uses *Protecting highly vandalised pages, such as the main page on busy wikis. *Maintaining the integrity of the site's logo and favicon. *Maintaining the integrity of key copyright and license pages. *Maintaining the integrity of past press releases. *Protecting the often-used texts in the MediaWiki namespace (these are protected automatically). *Protecting documents such as minutes or policies that have gone through a formal approval process. *Enforcing a "cool down" period to stop an edit war, upon request. *Protecting a page or image that has been a recent target of persistent vandalism or persistent edits by a banned user. There is no need to protect personal css and js pages like user/monobook.css or user/wikia.js. Only the accounts associated with these pages (and admins) are able to edit them. Less than full protection This is an example of what you might do temporarily if several different IP addresses are vandalising a page. The MediaWiki software now lets administrators pick several options short of full protection. These are good for temporary protection, particularily when resisting persistent vandalism or repeated spam. You might also want to use these to reduce vandalism on high-profile pages (such as featured articles or highly used templates), while still allowing as many legitimate users as possible to edit. Full protection is when only administrators (sysops) can move or edit a page. Most pages should be not protected, meaning that default settings apply to both moving and editing. User Behavior Vandalism, Spamming, and Blocking Vandalism will not be tolerated. Vandalism is any type of edit that is destructive to the article that may be in the form of is deleting a large portion of the page without proper reason, or, worse, replacing it with inappropriate information or randomness. If someone becomes a vandal, the admins have the right to block the person for an indefinite amount of time, depending on the severity of the act. Comments on pages are expected to be appropriate. '''This means that there should be no inappropriate language, the comment should not be irrelevant, and should not be inflammatory. '''In the case of an edit war, the two opposing people are expected to solve their problem for themselves. If they cannot do that, an admin will step in. Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption, not to punish users. Blocks sometimes are used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Request block Any user may request a block at the Administrator noticeboard for major incidents of vandalism or disruption. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are never obliged to place a block and are free to investigate the situation themselves. Because blocks may be reviewed and appealed, it is often important that the blocking and reviewing administrators each communicate with and take care to inform the other. Reasons for blocking *Persistent personal attacks *Persistent vandalism *Persistent incivility *Persistent harassment *Persistent spamming *Edit warring or revert warring *Sockpuppetry *Failure to observe policies or guidelines *Accounts with inappropriate usernames *Editing for the sole purpose of obtaining badges *Use of explicit profanities *Posting of vulgar, nude, or other inappropriate images *Spamming links and advertisements not directly related to the wiki *Under 13 years old *Using sockpuppets to circumvent a ban or block Duration of blocks Each administrator blocks at their own discretion. However, the following should be kept in mind: *In general, the first block should be of a reasonably short duration, with the length increasing progressively every time a further block is required. *Anonymous users should never be blocked indefinitely. If you see any anonymous user blocked indefinitely, report it on the administrator noticeboard. *Sockpuppets that have been used maliciously should, and will, always be blocked indefinitely. The original account's ban/block will also be extended further if not already.